Requiem for Our Sin: Lacrymosa
by EdHosiki
Summary: Tentang kau dan misa kematianku. BTS fanfict. Taekook; slight Minyoon; Namjin. Soulmate!AU. Based on Eyes Wide Shut.
1. Chapter 1

**Requiem for Our Sin: Lacrymosa**

 **Based on Eyes Wide Shut**

 **Taekook; Minyoon; Namjin**

 **BTS and maybe some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated M!**

 **Warn: BxB! M-preg! Typo(s)! Boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yash!**

Jungkook tertegun. Lagi. Dadanya menghangat lagi. Kehangatan yang menguar, seperti di balik rusuknya ada sebuah perapian kecil dan nyaman. Jungkook tahu. Kehangatan yang dirasakannya kini bukan suatu gejolak perasaan yang biasa. Memang ini lumrah bagi manusia yang diciptakan berpasang-pasangan, tapi tetap saja terasa istimewa. Rasanya unik dan mendebarkan.

Ia membawa telapak tangannya pada dada kiri yang berdetak. Sesuatu memompa darah hingga terasa ke segala sudut nadi-nadi dalam tubuhnya. Terasa sekali hingga ke permukaan kulit lalu mengudara. Pelan tangannya menyapu tulang selangka sebelah kiri yang berada di balik kemeja kainnya. Ia bisa merasakan ukiran itu terasa nyata di kulit arinya. _Hidup_ dan berdenyut.

Sejak satu bulan yang lalu, sulur-sulur ukiran di selangkanya mendekati tiga perempat bagian hampir penuh. Dua puluh tahun usia Jungkook cukup membuatnya paham dan tahu, bahwa 'si takdir ilahi' dan ia akan segera bertemu. Cukup sabar ia menunggu momen-momen itu datang. Ia tidak buru-buru, tapi desiran halus ini membuatnya senang sekaligus haru.

Seperti yang ibunya tuturkan tiga belas tahun yang lalu, di antara dua puluh jemari yang menari di atas mata piano, " _cinta adalah perasaan senang yang menyusup di sela-sela kukumu dan mendebarkan seperti getaran senar karena dentuman palu."_

Jungkook masih ingat saat itu, sebuah _cantata_ yang ia mainkan dengan ibunya sepanjang sore sudah melukiskan sebuah pengertian cinta yang sederhana bagi Jungkook, bahwa cinta itu seperti perasaannya kepada tuts-tuts hitam putih yang sudah akrab dengannya sejak kecil. Hitam putih dan sederhana. Tapi bisa membunyikan sesuatu yang berwarna dan bertenaga.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuruh ruangan. Jungkook sedang berada di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit saat ini. Ia duduk menghadap meja administrasi dengan sebuah televisi besar di atasnya, dengan para pegawai yang sibuk dengan beberapa komputer dan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di meja, serta dokter, perawat, dan orang-orang yang mempunyai keperluan berlalu lalang di depannya. Hingga beberapa saat yang lalu, cahaya dari sulur-sulur tanda di selangkanya _hidup_.

 _Aku sedang dekat dengan takdirku._

Tidak tahu seberapa jaraknya, tapi Jungkook yakin, ia tengah berada di tempat yang sama, bangunan yang sama, atau mungkin lantai yang sama dengan _nya_. Antusiasmenya bangun tiba-tiba. Ia tahu ini masih bukan waktunya, tapi ia selalu senang saat perasaan itu datang seperti air yang membuncah.

Dengan deru yang berdentum di dadanya, ia meneliti ruangan yang ia tempati, tidak begitu luas untuk ukuran rumah sakit kaum atas. Keadaan di rumah sakit sekarang tidak cukup ramai mengingat jam digital di atas pintu masuk menunjukkan angka 21:16. Ia mengamati semua bagian dan ruangan yang dapat dijangkau matanya. Ia mulai menerka-nerka.

Memulai dari sebelah kanan, sebuah instalasi farmasi yang memakan tempat hampir seperempat luas ruangan itu. Beberapa petugas farmasi terlihat di sana, tiga perempuan dan dua orang laki-laki empat puluh tahunan serta sepasang kakek nenek dengan setelan formal, sepasang lelaki dan wanita dengan emblem kejaksaan Korea, masing-masing di kemeja kiri, dan seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang menebus obat. Di depan instalasi farmasi terdapat meja administrasi dari marmer hitam yang dibaliknya beberapa pegawai wanita usia tiga puluh tahun ke atas. Kerutan samar terlihat di ujung mata mereka karena terlalu sering berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang menjemukan itu.

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia sudah menimbang beberapa kali, tidak ada kemungkinan dari beberapa orang yang baru saja ia teliti di instalasi farmasi dan meja administrasi. Katakanlah Jungkook sedang tidak ada pekerjaan karena matanya sekarang sudah menggeliat menyusuri bangku ruang tunggu yang juga ia tempati. Di barisan bangku pertama ada sepasang ibu-anak usia sekitar lima belas tahun dan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang duduk di ujung bangku paling kiri. Jungkook menggeser duduknya ke kanan agar dapat melihat tepian wajah wanita itu. Jungkook mengetuk dagunya beberapa kali, berpikir.

 _Apa dia orangnya? Sepertinya dia beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku._

Ia manggut-manggut pelan. Tidak ada salahnya, kan, kalau lebih tua beberapa tahun?

Di bangku deret kedua hanya beberapa lelaki enam puluh tahunan. Tidak mungkin, kan, Jungkook berharap _ahjussi_ - _ahjussi_ itu? Ia menggeleng pelan.

Lalu di deret ketiga, tempatnya duduk. Tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali ibu dengan bayi di gendongannya dan… seorang wanita? Tepatnya gadis, memakai seragam SMA yang sedang menggigiti kukunya. Gadis itu seumuran dengan sepupunya. Tanpa sepengetahan siapa pun Jungkook mulai mengamati gadis itu dan beberapa orang-orang yang berlalu lalang demi melihat kemungkinan siapakah jodohnya hingga tiba-tiba dadanya berkedut sangat kuat. Dan tanda di selangkanya perlahan _hidup_ dan berwarna biru.

"Aw!" Jungkook memekik kecil, entah kenapa kedutan itu sangat kuat dan _nyeri_.

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan pintu masuk rumah sakit yang terletak di antara meja administrasi dan instalasi farmasi terbuka dengan kasar. Empat orang menyembul di baliknya, mendorong sebuah brankar dengan seseorang di atasnya. Ukiran di dada Jungkook semakin berkedut sangat kuat. Ia mendesis sakit, padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Ekor matanya menangkap brankar yang baru saja lewat selagi gelenyar nyeri menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Jungkook terkesiap. Perlahan ia berdiri menuju sebuah koridor pendek. Napasnya tertahan. Seseorang seumuran ibunya menangis saat ujung brankar itu lenyap di balik pintu di ujung lorong. Sebuah _running text_ bertengger di atas kusen pintu, _LED_ merahnya menyala menunjukkan sebuah akronim dari nama ruangan itu, IGD, Instalasi Gawat Darurat.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Jungkook menyadari tanda di selangkanya itu sekarang berwarna kelabu pudar dan sayu.

 **Halo, suka tida?**

 **Kalo suka aku terusin, kalo tida ya tetep aku terusin wkwk.**

 **Semoga suka.**

 **ED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Requiem for Our Sin: Lacrymosa**

" **Tentang kau dan misa kematianku."**

Suara itu mengerang pilu di ambang batas kesadarannya. Dalam keterpejaman, matanya mengernyit, timbul tenggelam menyelami keremangan hidup dan mati. Sebentar terang, sebentar lagi redup. Hanya kedipan monitor putih tulang yang menandakan bahwa ia masih bertahan untuk seseorang yang mengharapkan raganya tetap ada.

"Taehyung-ah." Suara Seokjin mencicit di tengah tangisnya. Di depannya, putra kesayangannya tengah menghembuskan napas lemah. Berkali-kali ia menciumi punggung tangannya, memberi kekuatan. Dan beribu kali pula air matanya bergulir membasahi kulit tan anaknya. Setiap detik ia menjerit dalam lubuk hati, pada Tuhan siapapun dan Tuhan yang manapun, mengingat selama ini ia tidak pernah mengenal Tuhan, Seokjin berharap 'telinga' Yang Punya Kuasa masih mau mendengar getar bibirnya, bahwa ia masih menaruh harap dan percaya agar putranya bisa disembuhkan.

Sama halnya dengan Taehyung yang tetap bertahan, Seokjin juga demikian. Ia bertahan untuk anaknya dan bertahan atas kuasa Namjoon.

Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat seiring isaknya yang mendesak keluar ketika otaknya memaksa mengingat itu lagi. Mengingat tentang Namjoon dan segala kedigdayaannya.

Seokjin menggeleng kuat-kuat, menepis segala pikiran itu. Ia tidak pernah menyesal mengenal Namjoon dan mendampinginya.

Tapi satu hal.

Satu hal yang menyebabkan Seokjin setengah mati ingin mengutuki segala sesuatu yang membuat rasa penyesalan menggerogoti setiap sel tubuhnya, yaitu mengiyakan Namjoon untuk segala rencana kotor dan konspirasi gelap yang mengambil peran dalam kekuasaannya.

Kekuasaan kotor yang menyebabkan Seokjin hampir kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dengan segala upacara ganjil yang diikuti Namjoon saat itu mampu menukar hidup anaknya dalam satu gelombang yang menghempaskannya untuk bangun lalu jatuh, kemudian menderita hingga detik di mana Seokjin hampir putus asa mendengar denyut rapuh putranya.

"Taehyung-ah. Maafkan jika mama egois. Tapi bisakah kau membuka mata untuk mama sekali lagi, eoh?"

…

Jimin memandang sendu seseorang di depannya. Berkali-kali ibu jarinya mengusap kelopak milik mata mungil kesukaannya. Memandang pupilnya yang mengecil ketika cahaya menerobos masuk melalui gorden hijau yang terbuka di seberang mereka.

"Yoongi…" panggilnya lirih. Ada rasa pedih di ujung suaranya.

"Hmm?" Yoongi bergumam sebagai jawaban sambil pandangan matanya lurus ke depan, menerka-nerka di mana kedua bola mata Jimin yang tengah menatapnya.

Hening. Jimin tidak kunjung membuka suara. Yoongi berkata lagi, "Ada apa, Jim?"

"Kau ̶ "

"Kau ingin bilang kalau kau mengkhawatirkan aku lagi, eoh?" potong Yoongi sambil tertawa kecil. "Ahh, harus kukatakan berapa kali, aku tak mengapa, sungguh. Aku tak pernah menyesal, sayang."

Jimin kehilangan kata-katanya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya mereka duduk menanti senja. Berdua memanjangkan kaki ke dekat perapian. Bersandar pada kursi kayu hitam yang juga Yoongi gunakan saat bermain piano hitam kesayangannya, serta Jimin dan ritual sorenya beberapa minggu belakangan ini, memandangi mata Yoongi. Mengelusnya pelan.

Diam-diam melalui kedua telinganya, Yoongi mendengar napas berat Jimin. Lalu tangan ringkihnya itu terangkat pelan. Mencoba mencari dan meraih wajah Jimin, menggunakan indera peraba dan perasaannya, namun sayang, sepuluh detik ia menghitung ujung jemari pucatnya tak kunjung menemukan paras suaminya.

Melihat itu, Jimin tersenyum sedih. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan Yoongi yang menggapai-gapai udara. Mengamati sejenak jari manis Yoongi dengan cincin emas putih polos yang juga tersemat pada jarinya. Bukti kesakralan dan janji mereka.

Jimin membawa jari-jari itu dalam kecupan. Yoongi merasakan hangat yang menjalar lewat nadi ketika ujung bibir Jimin menyentuh punggung tangannya. Teliti Jimin menciumi pucuk-pucuk jemari hingga telapak tangannya. Mengabsen setiap lekuk dan sendi jemari Yoongi yang kulitnya seakan tak bisa dimakan usia.

Selepasnya, Jimin membawa kedua tangan Yoongi untuk membingkai wajahnya. Ia bergeming menunggu saat bibir tipis pujaannya itu bergerak hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jimin," panggil Yoongi lirih. Lama tak ada jawaban, hanya suara retak kayu yang terbakar di perapian. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan. "Kumohon untuk kesekian puluh kalinya, berhentilah mengkhawatirkan. Mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Pertemuan kita dua puluh empat tahun yang lalu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Pun keputusan besar itu pula," Yoongi berhenti sejenak. "Jangan pernah menyesalinya karena kau tak melakukan apa pun. Aku, aku yang memilih untuk menjadi seperti ini. Aku yang memilih Jungkook untuk hadir di antara kita. Aku yang memilih bahagia untuk kita."

Setetes bulir turun dari ujung mata Jimin mengenai tangkupan Yoongi. Suara tulus dan mata lembut Yoongi menerjunkannya jatuh, jatuh bebas ke dalam hidupnya dua puluh lima tahun terakhir, lalu mengambang mengingat semuanya.

Tentang titik pertemuan. Pertemuan sulur takdir mereka yang bercahaya biru terang, seterang langit tanpa awan-awan.

…

Musim semi di penghujung Maret tiba, ketika itu sakura sedang merekah. Sebagian besar warga kota keluar rumah dan turun ke jalan menikmati pekan-pekan musim semi yang merona. Tapi pengecualian untuk Jimin, pemuda itu sedang bergelung nyaman di Minggu pagi yang penuh buaian.

Seminggu penuh ia bergulat dengan tugas-tugas kuliah, tidak tidur jika angka jam digital di atas nakasnya tidak menunjukkan angka tiga, belum lagi pekerjaan paruh waktu yang dilakoninya setiap pulang dari kampus sudah cukup membuat tubuhnya remuk redam. Bagi Jimin, hari Minggu itu seperti mangsa yang harus ia telan bulat-bulat.

Meskipun matahari sudah menyentuh pucuk daun dan menerobos kisi jendela apartemennya, Jimin tetap bergeming. Ia tetap nyaman dalam dengkuran halus di balik buntalan selimutnya hingga jeritan nada panggil dari _handphone_ mengusiknya. Terpaksa ia membuka mata yang rasanya baru saja terpejam beberapa saat lalu. Ingin Jimin mengutuk pelaku di balik panggilan itu, namun cepat-cepat ia menggeser ikon telepon dan mengakhiri nada panggilan yang menguing setelah tahu siapa yang mencoba menghubunginya, _ibunya!_

"HALO! JIMIN-AH, KE MANA KAU?! JANGAN BILANG KAU BARU BANGUN! DATANG SEGERA KE GEREJA ATAU TIDAK ADA UANG SAKU TAMBAHAN SELAMA SEMINGGU!"

Tuuut… tuuut… tuuut…

Panggilan tertutup begitu saja. Jimin mengerang kesal. Ia melirik jam digital di meja, pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Pantas saja ibunya mengamuk.

Persoalan kuliah tidak kuliah, belajar tidak belajar, _hang out_ sampai malam, ibu Jimin tidak pernah mempermasalahkan. Ia tidak pernah ribut kecuali satu, yaitu persoalan ibadah rutin di hari Minggu. Setiap pukul tujuh pagi Jimin harus sudah siap siaga di gerbang gereja pusat kota untuk mengikuti misa. Itu suatu keharusan, mutlak. Boleh tidak mengikuti jika benar-benar mendesak. Pernah sekali ia mangkir dari jadwal misa itu dengan alasan bahwa ia sedang di ada tugas sampai menginap di kampus. Namun sayang seribu sayang, ibunya bisa mendeteksi kebohongan yang keluar dari ujung nada suaranya. Selepas misa, ibunya mendobrak apartemen Jimin hanya untuk menemukan anaknya yang terkulai di ranjang empuknya. Tanpa babibu ibunya langsung mencercanya sampai Jimin terperanjat saking nyaringnya.

"KAU BOLEH SAMPAI TIDUR SAMPAI MAMPUS. TAPI HADIRILAH MISA DULU! SEPULANGNYA KAU BISA TIDUR SAMPAI MISA MINGGU BERIKUTNYA!" itu potongan rentetan omelan ibunya dengan akhir yang menyedihkan, "KARENA KAU TIDAK DATANG DAN BERBOHONG PADA IBU, MAKA TIDAK ADA UANG SAKU SELAMA SEMINGGU!"

Dengan setengah hati Jimin bangkit dari ranjangnya. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat pening kepalanya. Ia menjaga keseimbangan tubuh sambil tangannya meraba-raba di mana handuknya berada.

Sebenarnya Jimin apatis dengan kebutuhan rohaniah yang sering dituturkan ibunya sejak kecil. Ia sangat malas jika sudah disuruh duduk tenang di mengikuti prosesi ibadah, tak tanggung-tanggung, ia bisa berkali-kali menguap lebar hingga orang-orang yang duduk di sekitarnya tak nyaman. Ia sungguh tak peduli. Tapi lain urusan jika itu menyangkut ibu Jimin yang religius total. Pernah ia berpikir untuk pindah dari gereja yang sama dengan ibunya agar jika ia mangkir ibunya tak akan tahu. Tapi sekali lagi, ibunya selalu berhasil mencium akal bulus Jimin.

Jimin menghabiskan satu menit hanya untuk mandi. Ia segera berlari membuka lemari meskipun badannya belum kering benar. Alhasil, tetesan air dari badan membasahi apartemennya.

"Ah, sial!" Ia mengumpat beberapa kali ketika ekor matanya menangkap angka di kalendernya. Minggu ini adalah jadwal para pemuda Kathotik, organisasi para muda mudi seperti dirinya, menjadi koor di gereja. Dengan kata lain, ia harus menyanyi sepanjang misa. Oh, demi Tuhan Jimin sedang malas untuk itu. Membuka mulut untuk menjawab telepon ibunya saja ia malas, apalagi menyanyi sepanjang prosesi.

Jimin mengusap wajah kesal. Cepat ia menyambar setelan seragam yang ia kenakan setiap ada jadwal menjadi paduan suara di gereja. Ia bercermin sejenak, menyisir rambut hitam setengah basahnya dengan jari, lalu menyahut kunci motor di mejanya.

Jimin mencapai pelataran gereja ketika misa baru saja dimulai. Mengetahui Imam Selebran dan pelayan lainnya menuju altar dengan diiringi antiphon pembukaan, kaki Jimin segera berlari sambil berjingkat-jingkat, menuju salah satu pintu selain pintu utama. Ia mengendap-endap ke ruangan utama gereja. Ia melemparkan jaketnya ke sembarang tempat. Dengan halus ia menyelinap ke salah satu pintu yang menuju langsung ke tempat para koor gereja berada.

Hoseok hampir terjungkal begitu saja ketika Jimin muncul di sampingnya tanpa tiba-tiba. Ia melemparkan tatapan 'kau ingin mati?' saat Jimin dengan cengiran tanpa rasa bersalahnya ikut bernyanyi.

"Hei."

Jimin menoleh ketika Hoseok menyikutnya. Ia menaikkan alisnya, 'kenapa?'

Hoseok menunjuk dengan dagunya. Di ujung barisan koor, ekor mata Taemin, si ketua koor gereja hari ini, menyipit menatap Jimin. Air mukanya menunjukkan rasa tidak suka karena keterlambatan Jimin.

"Siap-siap saja mendapat khotbah tambahan dari Taemin." Ujar Hoseok berbisik di telinga Jimin.

Sementara Jimin masih menoleh ke kanan, tempat ujung barisan koor. Tapi bukan Taemin kali ini yang menyedot perhatiannya. Tapi lelaki di depan Taeyeon yang berdiri dua blok darinya. Seorang lelaki putih pucat yang tak pernah Jimin lihat sebelumnya. Kuat dugaan dia adalah anggota baru di gerejanya.

Lagu terakhir dari empat lagu misa yang mereka nyanyikan telah habis, namun mata Jimin tak meninggalkan titik di mana ia terpaku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia tertegun dan menatapi orang asing seperti ini. Lelaki bermata dan berhidung mungil itu seratus persen menyedot perhatiannya. Jimin terus mengamati rambut hitam legamnya dan paras yang nampak manis dari samping. Tanpa tahu sesuatu di balik baju biru laut bordir emas miliknya berpendar.

Tanda miliknya. Tattoo sepasang burung gereja dan sulur-sulur yang menjuntai indah tengah berdesir halus. Menyiratkan cahaya biru langit yang terang. Ia meraba selangkanya. Sedetik kemudian, merasa diperhatikan, lelaki yang tak pernah lepas dari pandangannya itu menoleh menatap Jimin. Senyata kedua bola mata Jimin, lelaki itu juga memegangi selangkanya. Dengan mata lembutnya, ia menatap Jimin dengan jutaan gurat perasaannya.

 **TBC**

 **Halo,**

 **Terima kasih yang udah mau baca, yg fav, follow dan review apalagi. Eh, ada ralat, di chap 1 paragraf kedua dari bawah itu** _ **seseorang**_ **ya, bukan** _ **seorang wanita**_ **. Heheh. Bisa dibaca ulang yang bagian akhir biar ga bingung.**

 **Oh iya, aku ga pernah liat ato ikut misa, tau misa dari temen temen yang suka aku tanyai wkwk. Jadi kalo chap ini ngga sesuai dengan misa yang biasanya dilakukan, mohon dimaklumi;( ato kalo ada yang nambahin gmn prosesi misa bisa ditulis di kolom review. Aku akan dg senang hati bacanya.**

 **Finally, tengkiss. Semoga kalian ngga bosen.**

 **ED.**


End file.
